Nymphomaniac
by ObsessedwitIS
Summary: Nymphomaniac is the one word that describes Tommy Quincy. But is it his fault for his nymphoic ways? Or is he that way because of the way Jude teases him? Writtin in Tommy's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a one shot I just thought of. It's written in Tommy's POV. I might turn it into a two or three shot but it depends on the reviews. Anyways here it is….**

The dictionary describes a nymphomaniac as abnormally excessive and uncontrollable sexual desire. That's me. I can admit that. But I'm not alone. The only reason why I am a nymphomaniac is because I am attracted to women who have nymphoic ways.

Take Jude for example. From the day I met her I wanted to throw her on the nearest surface and do so many ungodly things to her it would give Jamie's grandma a heart attack just thinking about. Ever since that day she has tempted me. She's a virgin nympho. Or I should say she _was_ a virgin nympho.

I had to break Jude out of that teasing stage she was in. You think she wore those tight jeans that showed her hips on accident? Hell no. She was teasing me. She's always teased me, even when she doesn't try to. Even though I was the one who deflowered her, she had the yearnings of a nympho inside of her for a long time.

That day when she walked up to me and sat down on my lap was a day I won't be forgetting anytime soon. It was late; early a.m. hours and we were at G Major wrapping up her song. She knew I had been looking her up and down. She knew that I started to throb each time she looked at me when she sang. It wasn't my heart throbbing for her at the moment; it was Tommy Jr, wanting to come out and play.

I didn't ask any questions on why she was on my lap. Hell I couldn't care less. The second she sat down I was concentrated on her breasts. Oh how they had blossomed over the passed year. She ran her fingers through my hair and I got that tingly feeling. I know she could feel me getting hard.

By the time she had started unbuttoning my shirt I already had her shirt and bra off and was concentrating on the hardening of her left nipple. I could tell she was getting hot from the way she was fumbling with my buttons. I didn't care. Nothing was going to separate me from this nipple. I wish I was a baby. Then I could suck every girl's nipples I laid eyes on and wouldn't be called a pervert.

When she finally got my shirt off she raked her fingernails against my chest. Her touch made my body hot and that surprised me. The only time I get hot is when I'm closing to coming or when I am feeling the heat from her core. But never from the touch of someone's fingernails.

Images of what positions I was about to put her in flash through my mind. My mind is always a few steps ahead of my hands and mouth. Her hands went down my stomach and she gripped my sac when she got to the crouch of my jeans. I exhaled loudly. I wasn't expecting that. She smiles slyly. Hard to believe this girl was a virgin.

That last statement became even more true when she unzipped my jeans and pull my hard erection out of my boxers. I couldn't believe she was actually about to do what I thought she was going to do. I mean do you know how many times I had dreamt about her mouth taking all of me? And I was only seconds away from having that dream come true.

I thought I was going to blow already the second she put her mouth on. Needless to say I grew to my fullest length. The more she started moving her head up and down in that bobbing motion that I love so much the more I came closer and closer to coming. I even jumped when she swallowed all of me and I felt her throat close in around my shaft. As much as I was enjoying this, I knew if she kept this up I was going to burst and it was way too soon for that.

I slowly lifted her head up from me and swallowed a couple of times. When my breathing got back to normal I realized it was my turn to return the favor. I stuck myself back into my boxers and jeans but it was pointless. As hard as Jude had me I was noticeably poking out. I didn't care. I was going to take care of that in a little while. Right then it was time for me to get a good look at the center spot I have been daydreaming about for years.

I stand up and place Jude on the soundboard. I take another look at her breasts and get that throbbing feeling again. I have to make this quick. I reach down and pull off her jeans along with her panties, which by the way were surprisingly pink. To this day I haven't asked her about that. I put her legs on my shoulder and get a good look of her wet core. She was already wet and I hadn't even touched her. That's a good sign.

When I stuck my head down to her core I smile and began to memorize every single detail about it. I slowly and teasingly licked her up once and heard her gasp. That's the sound I was looking for. I grabbed hold of her waist as I really started to work my magic of twirling my tongue over her clit. Her pants got louder and louder and she damn near screamed when I stopped licking and begin to suck and nipple.

Her legs tightened around my neck as I started a fast repeating rhythm of licking and sucking. Seconds before she climaxed, she put me in such a tight lock that I couldn't move my head up if I wanted to. She pulled my hair as her back arched and she climaxed. I tasted that familiar taste of nectar in my mouth. I licked her clean and stood up.

Finally. It was time for me to get inside of her. I reached in my pocket, grabbed my wallet and pulled out a condom before dropping them to floor and stepping out of them. I tore open the wrapper and slipped it on my still rock hard penis. I stepped closer to Jude, pulled her to the edge of the soundboard, spread her legs widely and slipped inside of her.

The fact that I didn't go that far and her nails dug into my skin didn't surprise me. I knew she was a virgin. For five minutes I gave only hard thrusts, trying to break her barrier, praying she didn't bleed. Her screams were filled with pleasure as well as pain. My eyes rolled to the back of my head when I finally broke through and felt her completely soaking wet core.

The feeling of her tight core made me throb so hard it hurt. I told her to hold onto my shoulders as I started a hard rhythm of thrusting. Each time I went in I loved the way she screamed breathlessly. Feelings really good, I started to thrust faster and her screams got louder. I felt the condom slide in easier and easier and knew that was her wetness. She was close to climaxing.

I sped up for her pleasure and pressed deep when she finally went over the edge. I stopped for a moment and caught myself. It wasn't time for me yet. I reached under and grasped her ass as I lifted her up and stepped back until felt the chair against my legs. I sat down, her on top of me and moaned as she moved, adjusting herself. You don't know what that tight feeling does to a guy.

I grabbed Jude by the waist and started working her body up and down. To my surprise she rolled her body back and forth as I moved her up and down. I was breathing heavy now. Jude began working her body up and down by herself in a faster motion. I closed my eyes tight and grasped her breasts. She slid all the way down on my member and I threw my head back and exhaled loudly. I could feel it coming. I stopped her and sat there a moment and tried to catch my breath.

That's when the recording booth caught my eye. Rather, the glass separating the rooms caught my eyes. I slid Jude off of me and led her into the recording booth. I leaned her face forward against the glass; her breast smushed against it. She put her hands on the glass as I spread her legs. I entered her wet core from behind in a deep thrust. She cried out in pleasure. God she doesn't know what that sound does to me.

I pick up a fast hard rhythm of going in and out of her. My hands joined hers as I sped up even faster. Her pants fogged up the glass. I gently but firmly grabbed her hair. She lets out a scream of joy. She liked that. Her hands had became sweaty and were leaving a trail on the glass just as that tingly throbbing feeling returned to me and yet again I was close. It still wasn't time yet. I slowed down my thrusting until stopping completely and pulled out.

I turned Jude around and picked her up by her ass, placing her center near my erection. I put her back against the glass as I thrust upwards. She exhales in a sexy way and circles her arms around my neck. I started out at a medium pace, searching for that spot that would make her loose thoughts and get her soaking. When I felt her body jerk and heard her scream I knew I had hit it.

I start a fast driving speed making sure I hit her G spot repeatedly. Her screams mixed with pants of my name got louder and louder and felt her wetness. When she climaxed her nails raked my back but I didn't stop. I started to go even faster. She threw her head back and hit the glass but she was so gone that she didn't show any sign of pain.

I pressed against the glass harder as I continued my rhythm-less pounding. Jude was now cursing and saying my name along with "Don't stop". There was no way that was going to happen. I had that feeling again this time I wasn't going to stop myself. Jude was running her hands through my sweaty hair while I came closer and closer.

Finally, after several fast deep thrusts I exploded inside of her. Wanting the feeling to last, so I kept pushing in only not as hard. When I was finally done, I dropped my head to her shoulder and tried to catch my breath. The fact that I was still inside her tight center wasn't making me limp. In fact, to my surprise, I was already ready for another round. It was a long rest of the night.

And now here I sit, watching Jude, still singing. I'm hard since I just spent the last 5 minutes thinking about that. It was bound to happen anyways. I got hard earlier when Jude walked by me and I smelled the scent of her shampoo. Was it her fault? No. Everything and anything reminds me about sex. You could show me an orange and I guarantee I can find at least 5 ways to relate it to sex or how to use it during sex. That's just me: Tom Quincy, the nymphomaniac.

**Okay so there it is. If it sucked be honest 'cause it has been a really long time since I wrote smut. So I won't be hurt. Okay, please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so to my surprise I had a lot of reviews about this so I decided I would turn it into a 3 shot. I can't turn it into a fic because I have a dozen unfinished fics out already but anyways here's the second part.**

**Jude's POV…….**

Tommy Quincy: the man I have wanted ever since the first time we made a song together; the man I want to marry; the man I want to have kids with; the man that makes me hot in places that are still technically against the law for him to even dream about making hot. How is it that I was innocent when I met him but now I am as much as a nympho as him?

The night we both gave into the sexual tension between us was my fault. I voluntarily walked out of the recording booth and sat down on his lap. He looked so sexy while was concentrating on fine tuning the music to my song. I had fought temptation for 2 and a half years and that night was the night that telling myself "no" just wasn't going to be enough.

Tommy Quincy blew my mind that night…three times. Ever since that night I have dreamt about doing so many sexual things to him it could be written in the Genus Book of World Records. No one had ever made me moan like he did. No guy had ever kissed me and made my knees get weak and have my panties soaking like he did. No one.

Who would have thought I would end up loosing my virginity at G Major? I didn't. Who would have thought that Tommy would turn me into such a feen that the word "six" or any other word that reminded me of sex would make me think about Tommy on top of me, in-between my legs, doing a fast rhythm inside of me. I never would have.

What made me realize that I was a borderline nympho was when I looked at him just once and wanted to get on top of him and straddle him while I let my hands wander and do things to him that could even get me locked up. He could just smile at me and show me those sexy white teeth of his and I would have to cross my legs and fight the immediate yearning I would get.

The night after I lost my virginity, well technically the same day since I lost it in the a.m. hours, somehow me and Tommy ended up alone in my house. My mom was MIA as always and Saidie was out with Kwest, as always. Tommy was supposed to just drop me off and go home. As always, Tommy never does what he's supposed to. This time, I'm happy he didn't.

The night really did start off innocently. We put in a DVD and sat on the couch, a few inches away from each other, and quietly watched the movie. It wasn't until 20 minutes in the movie did I realize Tommy's attention was no longer on the TV, but on my legs. I smiled to myself. Yes I know it is easy for a girl to distract Tommy but I felt good because it was _me_ distracting him for once.

I didn't say anything about it. I just figured two could play at that; only I was more noticeable with my looks. I would turn my head and look at him, then smile and occasionally glance at his crouch then back at the TV. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him smile each time. Five minutes into our staring game he had managed to scoot less than two centimeters away from me and his arm was around my shoulders.

I had only lost my virginity 14 hours ago but my body already felt experienced. Maybe that's because we went three rounds. The scent of Tommy's cologne was driving me crazy and making it hard to breath. The way his fingertips were slightly and barely touching my skin made me have hot flashes. Three rounds of sex had got me yearning like this.

I guess he senses detected I was getting hot because he grabbed the remote and paused the movie. Naturally I turned to look at him with questioning in my eyes. I had the look but I knew exactly what he was thinking and exactly what he wanted to do. When he leaned forward and kissed me I got the butterflies in my stomach that I always got around him and my heart skipped a beat before speeding up.

It was only seconds before he was pushing forward, getting me to lie down. I opened my legs and let him position himself comfortably in-between them. The way his hands immediately went to the sides of my body and under my shirt told me he was feeling really frisky and it was only a matter of time before I would feel his stiffness.

Unfortunately I'm not an only child and God had made it his goal for Saidie to interrupt almost every moment I had with Tommy. My cell phone had rung, ruining the twirls and licks Tommy's tongue was doing to my neck and chest. I sighed as I reached for my phone and opened it. After two minutes of meaningless conversation with Saidie, Tommy's kisses on my neck making me lose concentration, I finally hung up with Saidie with not as much as a good-bye.

Despite Tommy's attempts, the phone call had ruined it for me. To this day I'll never forget the sad expression on his face when I told him I was going upstairs to take a bath. I told him to stay. Baths relaxed me and I know that I would get out of the tub and feel like having sex with him all night. He nodded his head and watched as I walked upstairs.

Upstairs, undressing to get in the tub surrounded by lit candles, full of hot water, I realized I hadn't brought anything to change into. If I was to walk out of this room in nothing I guarantee I wouldn't last two seconds on my feet because Tommy would have me pinned in some kinky position against the wall.

Not bothering to put back on my shirt or zipping up my jeans, I walked out into the hall and down the stairs in my bra. I saw Tommy had resumed the movie when I got to the front room. I also noticed how he x-rayed me when I walked past him, trying to reach my destination of the laundry room. When I returned to the front room I saw that Tommy had re-paused the movie and was leaning against the back of the couch. My walking slowed a little, trying to figure out what was on his mind, even though it was obvious.

My feet left the floor in seconds as Tommy picked me up and put me on his waist; his mouth consuming mine. His hands wandered up to my bra and he unclasped it, letting my breast fall freely against his shirt. He started walking forward, towards the stairs. At the same time he was taking off his shoes and I was trying to remove his shirt. Our articles of clothing hit the stairs and the railing.

By the time we had made it to the top of the stairs his fingers were in my panties and I had successfully unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Right then I was only concentrating on the hard motions his fingers were doing against my clit, getting me wetter and wetter. I moaned as he pushed me against the wall roughly and continued to work his magical fingers.

I leaned down and kissed him hard, telling him that he hadn't completely thrown me off. He had noticed my attempt to inform him and started walking towards the candlelit bathroom, still working me with his fingers, now going up and down. When we had reached the bathroom he kicked the door closed and threw me on the basin. I let a gasp slip. You would too if his fingers were inside of you.

When he had finally reached his goal of bringing me powerfully over the edge, he slowly removed his fingers from inside me. I reached down and tried to pull down his jeans but he stopped me and reached into his pocket. I was pissed that he had stopped me but when I noticed it was only to get protection I quickly got over it. He dropped his jeans himself and stepped out of them. Reaching forward, he grabbed my jeans and took them off of me and removed my soaking panties last.

He was about to put the condom on but I stopped him. I smiled at his look of confusion before jumping off of the basin and pushing him back to the toilet. He sat down and I got on my knees grasped him before I took him all in my mouth. He wasn't the only one who had foreplay tricks. Now it was time for him to moan for me.

I felt Tommy immediately tense up and I knew he had thrown his head back. Now was my turn to twirl my tongue on him and make him crazy. And I did just that. I moved my head up and down and breathed hot air onto him. I heard him groan and his hands went to my head. He played with my hair as I continued to lick him. I heard him jerk and exhale loudly before he motioned for me to stop. I looked at him breathing quickly and smiled to myself. I had done that. I had almost made Tommy lose himself.

He saw me smiling and bit his bottom lip as he picked me up and threw me back on the basin. Obviously he didn't like being messed with. That was okay with me. For some reason I liked it when he was rough with me. Before I knew it, he had the condom on and was separating my legs. I knew from the darkness in his eyes that he was really zoning and was ready to do this. I braced myself a split second before he thrusted into me. I exhaled loudly then called out his name.

When I had started pushing my hips forward, matching his hard rhythm, I noticed his breathing get faster and knew he liked that. He grabbed hold of the basin and started pressing deeper and harder inside of me. I grabbed onto him and tried to control the screams I wanted to let out. After a few minutes I was panting his name each time he pushed deep inside of me. My nails raked his back as I climaxed. I heard him groan and stop, trying to catch himself.

I pushed him back a little and led him to the toilet yet again, this time sitting on top of him. Now, I thought, it was time to show him what I can do. To my disappointment he didn't give me the chance. Instead he stood up and looked at the bathtub, then back at me. I smiled and knew where he was going. I got in first, the hot water feeling good on my body. Tommy got in and automatically spread my legs wide. The sensation of warm water filling my center and Tommy's erection had hit me at the same time and I moaned in pleasure.

Tommy wasted no time in picking up a quick deep pace of pounding in and out of me. The heat from our bodies, mixed with the candle heat and steam from the water was getting both of our temperatures up. I could feel his quick heartbeat as he continue to move deeply in and out of me. I loved that feeling of pain and pleasure he gave me; the friction that he always built up. Our breathing got heavier and heavier as our bodies kept coming forth together.

I heard Tommy moan and then exhale before speeding up his movements. He grabbed onto the edge of the bathtub and connected his mouth to my neck. I jerked and let out a cry of pleasure. He was sucking on my spot; the spot that made me tingle and made my heart speed up to a thousand beats per minute. I bit my bottom lip and begin to pant, my breath got less and less as Tommy's movements got faster and deeper inside of me.

Tommy's pants got louder and louder as he continued to go deep, reaching new areas inside of me. My thoughts become less and less lucid as he continued to work my center. Then I felt it. My toes involuntarily curled and my body arched upwards. My left hand came out of the water and gripped the edge of the tub tightly as my right hand also came up and flew to the wall, gripping the tile as my orgasm shot through my body. I momentarily blacked out, Tommy was still moving. When I opened my eyes all I saw was white light.

Tommy had stopped and flipped us over. Water overflowed and went over the edge of the tub. I was still coming down from my climax so when I was top of Tommy I couldn't move. I knew he got the picture because he grabbed my waist and began to thrust himself in and out of me on his own. The water, now only warm, splashed in between our lower areas. I was still lightheaded from my orgasm but felt another one coming on.

Tommy wasn't going at a civilized speed. It was more like an unnatural speed. He was pumping in me so fast that I had to lean down and grab onto the back wall. Our breaths were short because of the lack of cool air. By now I was breathless from screaming his name. When I orgasmed the second time I screamed so loud it echoed off the walls for a few seconds. That time the blackout lasted longer. I didn't even try to open my eyes. Tommy sort of yelled before pushing deep inside of me.

He fell still for a while, his heartbeat still racing. I slowly opened my eyes, still feeling Tommy's throbbing erection that had barely went down any. This man could actually stay hard even after 45 minutes of mind-blowing, and yes it was mind-blowing, sex. That wasn't the only surprising part. What surprised me was the fact that I, myself, was still aroused. I was tired and needed to rest but if he was up for another round I defiantly wouldn't turn him down.

I think that was the day I turned into a nymphomaniac. Now whenever Tommy touches me the hair on my arms and neck stands up and my heart skips a beat and heat immediately begins to stir up in between my legs. He knows what he's done to me. That was his intention; to make me much of a feen for sex as him. So now as I sit here cross legged from what I just remembered, I look at him. He seems a little uneasy himself. Knowing him he's thinking about sex also. How do I know? Because that's what a true nympho always thinks about…when they're not actually having it….

**So there is the second chapter. Please tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I'm shocked that I got so much feedback. Thank you guys. All your feedback is honestly making me think about turning this into a story. I have to think a little longer but for right now here is chapter three……..**

**Tommy's POV…**

One of the bad things about being a nympho isn't the fact that you daydream about sex constantly, it's the fact that you get hard from all the thinking about it. Now I'm not the one to give myself pleasure because that's just not my style. On the other hand I'm not the type to go out and find a prostitute. I'm just happy that I can smile at any girl and automatically know that she will have sex with me.

The thing that surprises me the most is the fact that sex with Jude is greater than sex with all the girls I've ever screwed put together. How that is possible, I will never know. Jude has this tendency to scream my name in this sexy out of breath tone that makes me grow so hard it hurts. And the way her nails are always raking my skin turns me on even more. You see why I say she is the reason for my nymphocity?

Damn. Now I'm really hard and the way Jude is sitting in her mini skirt with her legs crossed isn't helping my situation any. She has those perfectly tan legs that look so lean when they are shaved. I even dream about kissing her legs, especially when they are on my shoulders and I am in between them. Wait, a second, she's sitting with her legs crossed. That means she's a little hot herself. I wonder what she was thinking about. Theres been countless times we've had sex so I can't even mention a time she could have been thinking about.

Well if Jude is hot…in the area that I love the most…who am I to keep that heat concealed down there? I should rid her of the yearnings she is having. And I know she is having them. But not here. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm tired of G Major sex. We've had sex on ever surface and every chair in this room. We've even had sex in the bathrooms. The once kinky effect of having sex in G Major just doesn't do it for me anymore. I don't think it does it for Jude either.

I smirk at her. She knows what I'm thinking. When it comes to sex I can show one sign of uneasiness or just look at her in a way that says I want her in the most flexible position in the next 30 seconds and she'll know exactly what to do and how to respond. Right now she just smiled back. I told you she knew what I was telling her. I nod my head to the door silently saying I wanted to go and she nods her head as she gets up and follows me out the studio.

So right now we're driving downtown on the way to my place. Since it's so late at night there's nobody out. I could run every stoplight if I wanted to. I'm not worried about that though. What I'm concentrated on is the fact that each time I look at Jude's exposed thigh I get this impulse to pull the car over and strip her of all her clothing. But surprisingly I am practicing self control.

That is, I _was_ practicing it until Jude put her hand on my knee. She knows what she's doing. She's going to regret this later. Trust me. Each time she tries to tease me I get her back ten times worse. Hmm, speaking of teasing, maybe I should start the foreplay right now. That's one thing I love about myself, besides Tommy jr being well-endowed, I can multitask when it comes to sex.

Keeping my left hand on the steering wheel, I reach over and place my hand on Jude's thigh. I see her move a little. She knows what's about to happen. I move my hand up her thigh to her center. It doesn't surprise me when I feel her southern lips on my fingertips. I knew she wasn't wearing any panties. She never does when she wears a skirt; just to be a tease to me.

Still driving with one hand, I separate her lips and gently begin to rub her, her clit going in between my fingers. Hmm she's already wet; well she's about to be soaking. I firmly push my middle finger against her clit and listen as she gasped and scooted up in her seat. Leading my two middle fingers down her core, I enter them deep inside of her and immediately push upwards hard. She bites her bottom lip at this.

That's when she shows me that I wasn't in complete control. She reaches over and unzips my pants and pulls me out of my jeans. The tip of her index finger outlines the tip of my erection and I jerk, trying to control my groan and continue to concentrate on the road; the fact that she had just sped up her movements was only effecting my concentration a little. Gripping me tightly she begins to work my sensitive skin up and down. My breathing gets a little heavier and a hot flash runs through my body.

Biting my bottom lip, I curve my fingers inside of her, and begin to move my fingers upward at a fast pace; her juices quickly leaking onto my fingers. I press up hard one time and then go back to the quick upward movement of my wrist. She was now sliding down in the seat, gripping onto the armrest. I could tell she was getting into it because he grip was getting less and less on me.

Feeling her get wetter and wetter, I speed up my fingering process; curving my fingers and moving my wrist up and down quickly. She continues to wiggle in her seat, her grip on the armrest getting tighter and tighter. Her body jerks upwards as she finally climaxes.

I look back at the road and have to quickly serve to miss hitting a parked car. Okay, I guess my multitasking skills are a little off tonight. Oh well. Right now I'm throbbing from her little stroking session and still growing from the feeling of her and hearing her pants and moans. I'm not done with her yet. I slide my fingers up from deep inside of her back to her clit and begin to pump them in and out at a medium speed.

Still coming down for her first climax, Jude's breath was already short. The fact that she is so wet right now is making me so hard it hurts and all of a sudden this car ride to my house seems longer than before. That's when she moaned my name in that out of breath voice that I love so much. I have to save myself from shooting my load right then and there. I groan and remove my fingers from her as I look around and see a public parking garage and pull into it.

I find a spot and park the car, turning it off. Jude, now recovered, turns and looks at me. I say nothing as I slide and recline my seat back. I look over at Jude and see that she's now eyeing Tommy jr, now fully grown. I know she wants to take me in her mouth, but the time for foreplay is over. She reaches over and gently brushes her fingers up and down my shaft repeatedly. Her touch heats me up and makes me want to get this on even more.

I slide my jeans down past my knees and pull Jude over to my side of the car so that she can get on top of me. I exhale loudly at a high tone and grab onto the steering wheel when I feel Jude slide her wet bundle of nerves on my throbbing erection, now slightly turning red.

I lean back and let my eyes roll to the back of my head as Jude starts to work her body up and down at just the right speed. My head falls back to the headrest and I lick my lips as I look at Jude's perfectly toned body with curves in the right place go up and down. My hands slide up her body towards her breasts. When I reach my destination I cup her breast firmly at first then gently begin to move them in a circular motion. Judging from the gasp that came from her, I'd say Jude likes that.

The way Jude was moving her body I didn't have the strength to lean forward and take her breasts in my mouth. Instead I just played with the pink outline around her nipples. Jude moans and bites her bottom lip as I do this. She slams her body down hard on me and I have to exhale loudly. Damn that felt good.

My left hand stays cupping her left breast as my right hand travels back down her body, towards her center where I was feeling lots of heat. When my two middle fingers get in between her lips I feel her wetness and begin to quickly work my fingers up and down against her, pressing hard at the tip of her clit, then back down again.

I hear Jude whimper and begin to move her body up and down faster. The faster she moved her body the swifter I moved my fingers. Her hands go up to her hair and she lets her head fall back, enjoying the double sensations she was getting. I see her breathing become quicker and quicker and know she's close to climaxing.

She begins bouncing her body up and down against me at a speedy pace. I move my head left and right against the headrest, almost loosing focus on fingering her. She screams "God, Tommy" as she orgasms, slamming her body down on me one last time. I stop my rubbing against her clit and wait for Jude and myself to catch our breaths.

I manage to flip us over, not touching the steering wheel or triggering the horn. Jude spreads her legs as I begin to pump in and out of her in deep long strokes; her juices overflowing on my throbbing erection. I hear her moan in contentment. I don't like moans. Moans only mean she's feeling good. I need to make her scream. I ram as deep as I can inside of her and hear that shriek in a high tone that I love so much.

I put my hands on the back of the seat and continue my deep pumping only at a faster tempo. The feeling of being deep inside her hot wet core made grow even more, giving me stamina to go even faster. I keep pumping deep inside of her, trying to go to new places inside of her tightness.

She puts her legs on the steering wheel, putting her body at a new angle, an angle where she can feel my thrusting a lot better. As I listen to her screams, pants, and moans of my name grow more and louder, I feel her fluids flow more and more freely on me and that's a feeling I never wanna lose.

Feeling her walls suddenly tighten, I speed up my movements; the friction between us getting hotter and hotter. No longer able to maintain a simple speed, I begin to slam myself in and out of her; the noise of her juices and my body turning me on even more. No wonder she was screaming so much; I was hitting her spot. Having that knowledge, I push as far and as fast as humanly possible inside of her. I look down at her and see that her eyes are closed and her bangs were stuck to her sweaty forehead. I knew she's so far gone she can't even form a thought.

The way I was tingling and throbbing I could tell I wasn't far from her. Heat rushes through my body and I get that unbelievable rush of pleasure sweep through me. It obviously went through Jude also; her hands flew to the sides of my neck and her nails dug into my skin as her body jerked upward as she orgasmed; her scream so loud I was surprised it didn't crack the windows in the car. I bite my bottom and push even harder inside of her a few more times before I exploded also. I continue to thrust in and out of her, the tingly feeling still inside of me.

When I'm finally done I flip us back over. Jude's face was still red and her body was covered in sweat. She looks so sexy like that. When she opens her eyes I could she was back on earth but from the semi distant look in her eyes, I could tell she still hadn't completely recovered. She and I knew that this was just round one of a very long night. As far as we are concerned, that was just the practice sex. Wait till we get to my house.

Surprise you that we still are gonna go more rounds after this one? What have I been saying? Jude and I are nymphomaniacs. We can have sex a thousand and one times in one day and still not be tired of it. Do we need help? No. The only things we need are condoms, a surface, me, her and if we are feeling really playful, lubricant. That's just our life: the life of nymphomaniacs.

**And there is the last chapter. I'm saying last chapter for now because I'm still not completely sure about turning this into a fic as I said before. anyways please tell me what you all though about it!**


End file.
